


Galatea

by Featherless_Icarus



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Classical References, Enjolras Has Feelings, Greek Mythology References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Grantaire, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherless_Icarus/pseuds/Featherless_Icarus
Summary: Y dime, Galatea Galatea, ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir compasión por aquellos ojos que eran incapaces de enfrentarse a tu brillo?





	1. La desgracia en la calle de La Chanvrerie.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia estará mayormente ambientada en el libro de Víctor Hugo que en el musical, aunque va a tener como??? un montón de referencias a las canciones???
> 
> ➥┊❀ -Zy- . ❜
> 
> PD: Enjolras es el amor de mi vida

**6 de junio de 1832**

  
Los charcos de sangre que se habían formado en los huecos que dejaron los adoquines eran la visión de los pocos transeúntes que se atrevían a pasar junto al  _Corinthe_  después del desastre. Seguían habiendo trozos partidos de muebles que a penas hacía unas horas habían formado la barricadas donde se habían asentado los estudiantes, sosteniendo armas que, algunos de ellos, nunca antes habían tocado. Donde habían luchado por la libertad de un pueblo que les había abandonado.

Dentro de la taberna, la desgracia horrible se alzaba con crueldad. A cualquiera que hubiese entrado se le habrían saltado las lágrimas al ver a su juventud masacrada, formando una fila de hombro con combro y dejados allí, casi exhibiendo aquellos cuerpos para los que aún se replanteasen seguir. Era una cabeza de reno encima de la chimenea muy particular.

Las mujeres, arrodilladas en la calle y junto a la metralla, susurraban entre ellas lastimeras elegías mientras sus paños se volvían rojizos y, el agua de sus cubos, roja. Recordaban como los muchachos habían gritado hasta que sus gargantas estuvieron ásperas. Habían gritado por el porvenir, por Francia, por la fraternidad, por la igualdad y por la muerte.

Ninguno respiraba para ver aquel futuro, aquel mundo que, supuestamente, habría renacido como un amanecer.

Y allí, donde una inscripción rezaba  _'¡Vivan_ _los_ _pueblos_ _!'_ , se recordaría a un grupo que estuvo a punto de ser histórico por haberse convertido en los mártires se la causa.

Se recordaría al grupo de Revolucionarios que se alzaron juntos y expiraron solos. Susurraron, aclamaron y lloraron por ellos y su final.

Pero nadie supo su principio.


	2. La ironía del café Musain.

** 23  ** ** de ** **** ** Noviembre ** **** **de** **1826**

 

La plaza de Saint-Michel, cerca de Le Panthéon, se encontraba completamente vacía a aquellas horas de la tarde, a pesar de no ser más que las seis. La época de veraneo había pasado hacía ya mucho y las noches empezaban a ganarle terreno al día en su lucha eterna, yendo de la mano con el frío. Poca gente quedaba en la calle ya cuando el astro rey desaparecía.

Por ello, en Saint-Michel, donde el paraje era amable en primavera y verano, en otoño e invierno era desolador, silencioso, muerto. La excepción venía cuando la nieve caía y los niños gritaban. Aún no habían tenido la suerte aquel año, sin embargo. Puede que nunca la conociesen.

Eso no significaba que el ambiente hubiese desaparecido, para nada, sólo se había mudado. Igual que las golondrinas que emigraban siguiendo el calor, la gente se cobijaba en los cafés o en las tabernas, llenándolas de ruido, risas y alguna que otra ebria discusión sin demasiado sentido. Uno de esos tantos locales que alcanzaban el auge durante aquella época, era el café Musain.

El local no estaba ni en el centro de la plaza ni en uno de sus recovecos, tampoco era uno que llamase excesivamente la atención, pero no pasaba completamente desapercibido ni mucho menos. Simplemente estaba allí, en armonía y en paz con el resto, congeniando y repartiéndose a los parisinos.

A pesar de ser un café, se había llegado a un punto donde se servía más vino que otra cosa. Tratando de calentar sus rígidos y cansados cuerpos, los trabajadores acudían en los efímeros descansos que podían tener para beber, hablar y olvidar. Feuilly estaba entre ellos.

La fábrica de abanicos en la que trabajaba absorbía más energía de la que siquiera llegaba a tener en sus mejores días. Los tres francos diarios que se ganaba con esfuerzo volaban de su mano al mínimo pestañeo, con el sabor de vino bailando en su paladar y las discusiones constantes de los obreros. El ambiente volvía en el pueblo a caldearse, Feuilly era bien consciente de ello, pero sin embargo, en aquellos momentos ignoraba dónde acabaría aquella ira colectiva.

 

—¿Es así cómo vivimos? —la voz ronca que apareció a su derecha le desconcertó por unos instantes, saliendo de las pocas ensoñaciones que conseguía crear. Con una rápida mirada, consiguió visualizar los conocidos y destartalados rizos de Grantaire, que se movía libremente por la sala. No conocía personalmente a aquel chico que no podría tener más de veintitrés mientras que Feuilly, por su parte, ya rozaba sus veintiséis. No se conocían personalmente, pero sabía que Grantaire no tenía un punto medio, o estaba muy sobrio, o muy ebrio. O gritaba demasiado, o no hablaba lo suficientemente alto. O clamaba libertad, o acusaba a otros por ilusos. Nunca sabías de qué parte estaba hasta el final de la noche—. ¿Llenando nuestras copas de vino rebelde que en la hora de la verdad escupiremos, tendremos esperanza hasta que el cañón de los fusiles nos apunte? ¿Moriremos furiosos, saboreando cada momento perdido de nuestras vidas? No, nadie que sea humano se lanzaría al pozo del Tártaro ciegamente cuando se puede dar un paso hacia los Elíseos y estar un poco más cerca de la comodidad. ¿Por qué pedís libertad, compañeros, cuándo no sois lo suficientemente valerosos como para alzaros y luchar por ella? La Revolución ha pasado, y ya sólo podemos sentarnos y levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, intentando ver la luna y las estrellas al mediodía. No gritéis, amigos, cuando bajaréis la voz ante la Guardia Nacional y su amenaza.  
  
Hubo algunos abucheos en la sala ante el escepticismo y algunas risas de aquellos que no consideraban a Grantaire más que un bufón para alegrar un poco más las noches. Si le preguntaran a Feuilly que opinaba, probablemente contestaría con sinceridad que no sabía qué pensar de él porque, a pesar de que él era muy de juzgar a un libro por su portada, tenía la sensación mientras veía al borracho sentarse unos pocos asientos más allá del suyo, que aquel estudiante era algo más complicado.  
  
Así que optó por acercarse a él, como haría cualquiera con la mitad de su curiosidad.  
  
Abogando a favor de la curiosidad de Feuilly, había que decir que le había llevado muy lejos. Huérfano de padre y madre por igual, había sabido cómo abrirse paso entre los barrios obreros y se había tomado las molestias de aprender a leer y a escribir, todo por su propia mano y por querer llegar al punto de saber, de poder comprender. No era ningún estudiante, y no podía permitirse grandes lujos, pero ahora, por lo menos, contaba con el placer de poder leer. No muchos de su estatus podía decir aquello.

—Debería usted llamar al local 'Cantina Musain',  _mon bon monsieur_. Nadie aquí viene a tomarse la molestia de pedir algo más que vino —aquellas fueron el primer dúo de frases que escuchó después del particular discurso, viniendo por parte de Grantaire. Fue ignorado por el hombre que le sirvió otro vaso de vino junto a otra botella y a él no pareció importarle demasiado, concentrado ahora de nuevo en el alcohol.  
  
Cuando se sentó, recibió a Feuilly una una torcida sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser amable, más bien había grandes montones de burla y fría cordialidad. El trabajador se arrepintió al instante de haberse movido de su sitio.

La noche fue larga y Feuilly aprendió que Grantaire era un hombre que se guardaba mucho de creer en algo, un escéptico que carecía por completo de sentido y razón, que sólo aceptaba el vaso lleno. Se burlaba de toda creencia ciega y sonreía con sarcasmo ante las devociones. Clamaba que la mujer era en la única maravilla en la que creía y sólo porque era capaz de presenciarla cada día por las calles de París. No tenía ningún tipo de lealtad  y rechazaba el honor como si fuera la peor de las pestes.

—¿Para qué la gloria y la fama, amigo mío —decía cuando Feuilly preguntó, alzando su botella a medio beber. Quién sabía cuantas habría consumido ya—, cuando puedo ser feliz besando el vino hasta que expire? ¿Para qué el disfrute de la realización personal, cuando puedo tener uno mayor entre lienzos y pinceles? —exclamaba con un orgullo sucio.

Y cuando la charla se hizo demasiado pesada y el obrero tubo que retirarse del café ('¡Cantina!', había corregido varias veces Grantaire durante su charla), con la vergüenza de admitir que puede y solo puede estuviese algo ebrio, si le hubiesen vuelto a preguntar qué pensaba del borracho que iba alternando entre el vino y las venenosas palabras, hubiese vuelto a responder, desviando la mirada y con duda, que no tenía ni la menor idea ni pista para decir con exactitud qué tipo de persona era.


	3. Sobre el amor y el inicio de un triunvirato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, dar unas enormes gracias a S_Nuur por ayudarme años encontrar de nuevo la inspiración y disculpas por la tardanza <3 Espero que lo disfrutéis.

  
**1 de abril de 1827**  
_tarde_

  
Cambrai, al igual que cualquier plaza ante la regia llegada de la primavera, estaba llena de murmullos callados por el suave viento que empezaba a aparecer, sustituyendo el crujido de las últimas nevadas al ser aplastadas por botas. Dichas nieves habían sido dejadas atrás hace tiempo ya. La gente parecía volver a la vida, ganando de nuevo una vitalidad absorbida por el invierno, casi como si Asclepio mismo volviese a repetir su error que le llevó a perecer bajo el rayo de Zeus.

Los inviernos en Francia podían llegar a ser bastante duros para la población, aunque no en equidad de condiciones para todos. Los trabajadores luchaban para poder llegar a casa con suficiente dinero para conseguir encender el fuego, mientras que la clase burguesa se contentaba con reducir sus salidas a la calle. Ahora, sin embargo, todos los supervivientes de aquel año empezaban a salir a la calle aunque el agonizante terror del siguiente gran frío que llegaría meses más tarde que podía ser peor que el de aquel año, el cual se había llevado a niños, mujeres y hombres por igual.

A pesar de todo, aquello era un tema pasado, enterrado en lo más profundo de la mente humana ahora que el sol brillaba con orgullo sobre París. El buen humor reinada e incluso la gente (mayoritariamente los estudiantes) se permitían darles algo más de propina a los golfillos, hijos directos de la ciudad gigantesca en la que vivían, que correteaban entre callejones, pasando mensajes que eran incapaces de leer.

Había personas en las que ese peculiar buen humor que traía consigo la primavera sólo había aumentado el propio. Ese era un humor que se adosaba a algunos ciudadanos y no se marchaba jamás; risueñas ellas, joviales ellos. Una de estos curiosos y extraños individuos era Monsieur de Courfeyrac, aunque cada vez que su casera se atrevía a llamarle por aquel nombre, el muchacho insistía en que aniquilase el "de" y fuese un "Courfeyrac" a secas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido apegarse a algo que no significaba absolutamente nada? Por lo menos, no después de La Minerve, en tiempos antiguos y con burgueses aún más anticuados*.

Courfeyrac llevaba siempre una sonrisa en la cara, era amigo de las gentes y un zagal avispado con las muchachas que sabía de quién acompañarse para nutrir correctamente su mente. Era una exaltación a la juventud de la época. Cálido con los que quería, frío con los que aborrecía, porque la luz tenía capacidad tanto de besar como de apuñalar. Sus pasatiempos favoritos eran las tardes hundidas entre sábanas y labios además de las fervientes conversaciones de cualquier tema que pudiese llegar a ser de su interés en el momento más oscuro de la medianoche. La verdad, era que nadie podría asegurar que conocía a Courfeyrac hasta que, en una discusión a susurros que podía acabar con unos cuantos textos en el fuego junto a incesables ataque a una parasitaria monarquía, la fija mirada del joven dejase de ser la encarnación de la dulce miel para metamorfosearse en un doliente incendio.

Con una sonrisa, había enviado a uno de los muchachillos vagantes de París con prisa hacia la Rue Saint-Denis para que convocase a un gran amigo o, según lo exponía en una breve nota, le obligaba a acudir a dicha cita con los vagos argumentos que podría haber utilizado una madre si ésta quisiese cobrar un café pendiente.

Largos dedos se aferraron al papel mientras fríos ojos inspeccionaban la presurosa letra, que estaban acostumbrados a descifrar. Esta vez, no hubo propina alguna para el golfillo, que fue despachado con austeridad, sin ningún mensaje más para él.

La nueva y regia figura introducida respondía al llamamiento de Enjolras y era probablemente el único ser que ignoraba la llegada de la primavera. El cambio no le afectaba más de lo que le afectaba el del invierto, el otoño y el verano dejando de lado la cantidad de capas de ropa que uno se tenía que poner o quitar para sobrevivir en dichas estaciones. Tenía la misma edad que Courfeyrac y la amistad que llevaban dejaba sus raíces en la infancia de ambos y las únicas que, llegado a aquel punto, Enjolras no había cortado.

A cualquier otro, el hecho de desprenderse de la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia hubiese sido tremendamente abrumadora. La familia es nuestra sociedad cuando somos pequeños, la casa, nuestro mundo y los padres los omnipotentes dioses en los que creemos con total irracionabilidad. ¿Qué persona podría cometer la atrocidad de poner una gran cruz roja sobre estos estamentos y desecharlos sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez? Enjolras lo hizo en su momento, haciendo parecer que, en vez de criado en el acogedor útero materno, hubiese sido forjado en la fiebre de un mundo en llamas, en la temporada de los huracanes, sobreviviendo a sus llamas e inundaciones, con la experiencia de miles de vidas pasadas antes veía el mundo. Sin remordimiento, había olvidado Montpellier y todo lo que aquel lugar cargaba.

En la plaza de Cambrai, Enjolras destacaba como el cuervo más negro en la nieve más blanca. Era una figura con la espalda recta como una lanza y la firmeza de un bloque de mármol que bajaba la mirada con una aparente timidez ante la multitud de juventud que paseaba y reía y entre la que Courfeyrac se movía como pez en el agua. Si fuese un animal, casi se podría asegurar que estaba en su habitad natural, saludando al forastero un una amplia sonrisa que mostraba con cierto orgullo su hilera de dientes.

Sumando motivos de contraste, Enjolras también solía hacer que en sus prendas predominase el negro. Si alguien le preguntaba, su expresión serena pero decidida se hubiese turbado por un instante, creando pequeñas arrugas allí donde el ceño se habría fruncido y habría dicho con convicción, pero sin alzar la voz: <<Me encuentro de luto>> y Courfeyrac, si se encontraba cerca, hubiese soltado una risueña carcajada que dejaría el rastro de una sonrisa entre sus labios durante el resto del día, pero, en efecto, Enjolras estaría de luto por la Patria hasta que un rey dejase de sentarse en lo más alto de la sociedad.

—El rey está más seguro en su trono cuando el pueblo no goza de demasiada riqueza y libertad, pues cuando hay estas cosas, los hombres no obedecen de buen grado las leyes duras e injustas; Por otra parte, la necesidad y la pobreza abaten su audacia haciéndolos sumisos a la fuerza —hubiese continuado después de su declaración, citando Utopía y, si tenía a mano su copia, moviéndola con fuerza en el aire, firmemente agarrada en su mano derecha.

Era una libro algo destartalado por el paso de los años, que crujía entre sus dedos ante el más mínimo toque que empleaba ya fuese al cogerlo o, incluso, al abrirlo. Aquel tomo había pasado por mucho. Había sufrido en una estantería polvorienta y había pasado de mano en mano para acabar en otra. Pasó bajo la pluma de Courfeyrac, haciendo que, por dentro del tomo y en las primeras páginas, se pidiese distinguir su desordenada caligrafía en una corta dedicatoria antes de ser entregado a Enjolras, de quien sobrevivió arranques y largas noches de insomnio acompañadas de cientos de releídas. Muchos podrían asegurar que era una parte más de su cuerpo. 

Bajo su brazo estaba dicho objeto cuando, con la dicha de la juventud y de la floreciente estación de Perséfone, Courfeyrac lo agarró, hojeándolo con rapidez bajo la atenta mirada de Enjolras, que al fin había encontrado una razón para alzar su mirada de los adoquines.

—Oh, amigo —la voz había sonado llena de alegría, cerrando el objeto, con un tosco ruido, entre sus dos palmas y acariciando el cuero desgastado con la yema de sus pulgares—. Necesitamos encontrarte uno nuevo. Un día, una racha de viento arrancará todas las hojas de tu querido libro y se desperdigarán por las callejuelas de la ciudad, pero eso no significa que se convertirá en la utopía que tanto esperas.

El firme joven se conformó con sacudir su cabeza en un signo de negación aunque sin molestarse en tratar de recuperar el libro. Al fin y al cabo, no corría ningún riesgo bajo las nerviosas y aspeantes manos de Courfeyrac, o, por lo menos, aún no.

—No hay necesidad de gastar en uno nuevo cuando este mismo tomo puede aprovecharse aún más. Si hay que gastarlos, utiliza esos francos bien. Dáselos a alguien que verdaderamente los necesite, compra pan para los infantes que roban para sobrevivir el día, ropa para los que tiemblan en la noche, medicinas para los enfermos en estos tiempos oscuros, mas no los desperdicies en mí, que abastecerme puedo de sobra.

La convicción con la que hablaba no era algo que, como las estaciones, variase con el paso de los días. Courfeyrac le había había conocido desde hacía ya una considerable cantidad de tiempo y, tanto a las buenas como a las malas, había aprendido que sus palabras eran sólo la chispa del incendio que era Enjolras, uno que no siempre podía controlar. Aunque creía tener la solución para aquel problemático detalle.

—Apartemos por un momento estos graves temas, te lo ruego, tengo que hablarte de alguien —empezó, devolviendo el libro a su propietario y acabando por entrelazar sus brazos, guiándole calle abajo—. Verás, le conocí hace unos días en la biblioteca...

**1 de abril de 1827**  
_noche_

  
—¿Amor? ¿De amor hablas tú? —la carcajada de Grantaire resonó entre las calles de la solitaria plaza de Saint-Michel una noche sin luna en la que, una como tantas otras noches, Feuilly se había enredado en una conversación con el cliente más habitual del Café Musain—. El Amor no es más que un lazo que te ahorca y que rasga tu garganta hasta que tus ojos no vuelven a cerrarse —el sabor amargo que cargaban las palabras del azabache no podía llegar a ocultarse siquiera con el tono bromista e irónicamente risueño que empleaba.

Feuilly siquiera sabía cómo aquel tema, delicado y bello igual que despiadado, cruel y dañino, había llegado a salir de entre sus labios, arrebatándole un poco más de espeso aire a la capital que les gobernaba mientras hacia camino hacia el frecuentado local junto a aquel desdichado, pero lo que sí que comprendió fue que, después de unos cuantos meses manteniendo conversaciones ocasionales con Grantaire cuando le encontraba en la parte exterior de la plaza para dirigirles curiosos cumplidos a las estrellas o dentro del local en caso de no tener un tiempo demasiado agradable, no tendría que haberse sorprendido al saber que el gran Amor era una de las tantas cosas que aquel escéptico desdeñaba sin compasión y por el que siguió escuchando réplicas:

—Todos podríamos conformarnos con yacer entre sábanas desconocidas que no volveremos a ver, en vez de sostener una horrible y áspera cuerda que, al mismo tiempo, nos ata a nosotros. Nadie quiere esa obligación, nadie la busca. Lo único que necesitamos, mon ami, es calmar nuestros sentimientos carnales porque, ¿no es el Amor nada más que un llamamiento, una réplica para complacernos a nosotros, a nosotros mismos que únicamente buscamos un placer egoísta? ¿Felicidad? ¡Ja! No dura nada y vale menos, una palabra vanidosa que vestimos con grandilocuencia que se esfuma al instante en el que pensamos en ella y su significado. ¿Quién es, en verdad, feliz? ¿Lo somos nosotros? Estúpidas preguntas que nos atormenta hasta la mayor de las vejeces, matando nuestro pasado, presente y futuro con la misma facilidad con la que un gato caza a un ratón. ¡Así que yo condeno al Amor y todo lo que trae consigo! ¡Inútiles ilusiones que los mortales crean para sí mismos! ¡Falsa grandeza la suya!

La cara de Feuilly fue un poema, uno digno de Agrippa d'Aubigné; con sus cejas alzadas y labios fruncidos, luciendo entre pensativo y decepcionado al mismo tiempo que impresionado ante la elocuencia que parecía entregarle el vino en sus mejores momentos a su compañero, no amigo. Feuilly dudaba que la relación llevada entre ellos pudiese ser definida como una de amistad a pesar de que Grantaire le llamase en todo momento amigo suyo. Pero cabía añadir que Grantaire llamaba a todos 'amigos', casi de una forma despectiva y burlona que muchos no entendían, así que dudaba que ese pequeño dato fuese algo de relevancia y contase para algo.

Consciente de que discutir e intentar combatir contra aquella opinión sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía, la única acción que tuvo como respuesta el ebrio fue un suave encogimiento de hombros además de una pregunta:

—¿Cualquier tipo de sábana?

Una sonrisa de Grantaire apareció y se ensanchó en sus toscas facciones, sin vergüenza ni ningún tipo de pudor mostrándose.

—Placer es placer, ¿y quién soy yo para negarme a compartirlo?

La mueca en el rostro del obrero fue desapercibida mientras su áspera mano empujaba la puerta del Musain, crujiendo en su entrada.

Como los árboles, el café iba cambiando su apariencia con las estaciones. En aquella entrante estación, las golondrinas volvían con su vibrante energía, piando entre las ramas más sanas. Para aquel paisaje, los estudiantes eran sus particulares golondrinas; moviéndose sin cesar entre las mesas, invitándose a copas entre ellos aunque sólo hubiesen intercambiado  citas de antiguos poetas y un par de frases cruzadas con prisa. ¿Qué se necesitaba más que un poco de amor, algunas risas y varias copas para forjar una amistad?

Sorteando figuras, el par pudo llegar a duras penas hasta uno de los rincones, donde estaban los pocos sitios libres que quedaban y donde Feuilly no se sentó. Se negaba a pasar una hora más sentado después de su trabajo y Grantaire ya no se molestaba en hacerle sentar o siquiera intertarlo. Era algo común, y, bien visto, todo parecía igual que cualquier noche a primera vista, pero la inquietud en Grantaire captó pronto la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es lo que perturba esta noche? —dicha interrogación raspó su garganta entre trago y trago de vino que el obrero transformaba en sorbos no demasiado contundentes, no. Tenía que hacer que aquel vaso le durase el resto de la velada y guardarse de reservar el resto de dinero poder alimentarse además de remendar agujeros en su ropa que trataba de evitar. Por otra parte, no estaba demasiado seguro de querer otra de las famosas divagaciones ajenas  que nunca llegó a unirse al resto del coro en el que se convertían las conversaciones de fondo.

Con palabras muertas en los labios y una aparente suavidad en sus ojos que Feuilly nunca había visto antes, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido y unos cuantos balbuceos ensordecidos con el bullicio que decidió ignorar por su bien, alejando su mirada con cierra discreción. No era nadie para atosigar el espíritu de Grantaire hasta la pura sinceridad y después de largas jornadas, su ánimo tampoco pedía malentendidos y peleas. Lo dejó ir.

 

Un poco más allá, bronze, plata y oro reunidos alrededor de una mesa estaban, refulgiendo entre las velas, invisibles para los ineptos. Y, un poco más atrás, una historia en una tarde de otoño ya borrosa en los recuerdos.

 


End file.
